Truth and Lies
by DrTBrennan
Summary: Sometimes we trust people. Sometimes we forgive the lie. Sometimes we don't do both. FINAL CHAPTER up.
1. Need To Know

_**Truth and Lies**__** - 'Chapter 1: Need to Know'**_

**Rated T on the safe side.**

**A/N: This story has been in my head for a while know. Hope it is good. Probably be better in my head, but let's see how it goes...Oh! And I have free chocolate chip cookies! -hands them out to everyone who reads this- (I think I'm high today. )**

* * *

"How long have they been in there?" Angela asked, with a slight giggle in her voice.

Angela, Zack and Hodgins were sitting upstairs, in the lounge, eating their lunches.

However, Zack and Hodgins ate at a rate meant for turtles. They were too busy talking about their next experiment that they plan to do, when Cam is not in the building. Though, Angela didn't seem to be concentrating on her lunch or Zack and Hodgins. She had been too distracted about the thought that Brennan and Booth were in Brennan's office for a while.

"May I ask who and what?" Zack replied.

"Zack, I'm talking Booth and Brennan. They've been in her office for like an hour. Something is going on in there." Angela said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"They're probably just discussing a case," Hodgins said, after swallowing a fork of pasta.

"Oh puh-leze! They can't be discussing a case for an hour!" Angela exclaimed.

"Angela, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, have only been in there for 15 minutes," Zack said.

"Oh, come on Zack! Don't you want to know what is going on in there? I mean, the door is partially open and I can't exactly see what is going on in there, even though the windows are clear!" Angela complained.

"But Dr. Brennan said that she and Agent Booth are merely partners," Zack said, looking at his macaroni and cheese.

"Seriously Zack. Haven't you notice their glances and smiles at each other. And how Booth put his arm on her shoulders. Or, or how he puts a hand on her back to lead her out of a room."

"I'm sorry Angela. I do not attempt to interrupt Dr. Brennan's personal life," Zack replied.

"Whatever," Angela said, rolling her eyes, and continued staring at Brennan's office door.

'_Ugh! What the hell are they doing in there?'_ she mumbled to herself.

"Who?" Cam asked.

Cam had overheard Angela mumbling to herself, when she came to the lounge.

"Uh. Nothing. Well, something. Booth and Brennan have been in there for a while. And I was just wondering what they were doing in ther--"

"Ok. Didn't need to know what," Cam said, kind of disturbed.

"Sorry. I just…I just want them to hurry up and get together! It's getting on my nerves!" Angela exclaimed. "Actually, I'll just go there right now, and see what is going on!"

"Angela, why do you need to interrupt Dr. Brennan's personal life?" Zack asked.

"Because Zack, I am her best friend, and I want to know what is going on," Angela said, stubbornly, as she started walking down the steps to Brennan's office. "Who's coming with me?"

Hodgins and Cam followed her down the steps. Zack hesitated before following them. He knew it was a bad idea, but decided to go anyways. He decided that it wouldn't be his fault if Dr. Brennan got angry with them. It was Angela's idea after all.

"If Dr. Brennan becomes angry with us, don't say that I didn't say so!" Zack said, as the four of them walked towards Brennan's office.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading! Review? **

* * *


	2. Air Hockey

**A Booth and Brennan Fanfic.**

**Title:**** Truth and Lies**

**Chapter:**** Chapter 2 – Air Hockey**

**Disclaimer:**** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.**

**Author's Note:**** This is way long overdue. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy lately with many homework assignments and projects. My long weekend was horrible due to this. Anyways, I had finished writing this chapter for a while now, just haven't gotten the time to type it and upload it. (Btw, my computer needed rebooting and the Internet did not connect. ( ) So, I hope you enjoy reading it. It's probably the best chapter I have written in my notebook. Even chapter 3 and 4 aren't as good. Not the content, but the writing style.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth, the perfect crime-fighting duo, were yet again discussing the case they had just finished. Though, what seemed to be a discussion about a murder case soon became a bicker fest regarding a friendly game of air hockey. Right after closing their last case, Booth and Brennan had gone over to an arcade and played a game of air hockey. Of course, Brennan did not want to play at first because she said that she had a lot of work to do. Nevertheless, after seeing her having fun and relaxed, Booth was grateful that he had taken her to the arcade. However, he was very appreciative that everyone had gone to lunch and that they were in her office, so he could avoid the embarrassment of doing so.

"How many times do I have to tell you that not everything has to do with who wins and who loses, but it is about having fun, Bones," Booth said.

"I did have fun. But it does matter who wins and loses. If it weren't for because I beat you five times in a row out of six, you would be saying the same thing," she countered.

"You only won because you cheated!" he exclaimed.

"No, I did not! You just won't admit that you were beaten by a _squint_ that has never played it before," she said with a smile.

'_That smile of hers is so damn hot! I could just go over there and kiss it—Argh, Booth! Snap out of it! She is just your partner,' _he thought.

"It was pure beginner's luck," he stated.

"Oh! Don't try and change the subject, Booth! And besides, it was not pure beginner's luck. Luck had nothing to do with it because there is no such thing as luck," she answered.

"Oh fine! It was not beginner's luck. I let you win."

"That doesn't make sense! First you say that I cheated. Then you say it was beginner's luck. Now you are saying that you _let_ me win?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Bingo! It was your first time playing, so I decided to let you win."

"Ok. So you're saying that you let me win in Tetra too because I never played before?"

"Tetris Bones. And yes, that is right," he said with a smile.

"But Booth, I played that game before. So technically, you didn't let me win. You just lost to me three times out of the four. Not to mention that it was in a row," she said with a huge smile.

Booth's smile faded. Inside, Brennan felt so triumphant. However, it was disappointing to see his cute smile disappear.

"Fine, you won. Happy?" he said, annoyed.

He stood up from his seat, annoyed with Brennan's efforts in trying to win every argument. However, he couldn't help but laugh inside, from how cute she looked when she wins an argument. By feeling that way, his frown turned into a gentle smile with a little chuckle. Brennan, of course, observed his sudden emotion change.

'_His smile is so adorable…Brennan, cut that out! Why are you thinking—his laugh is so—stop it!'_ she thought, wanting to slap herself in the face, but decided to go against it.

"Why are you laughing?" Brennan asked, trying to ignore her unnecessary thought.

"Nothing," he replied.

He placed his hands on her desk and leaned forward towards her, flashing her his charm smile. She leaned forwards on her chair, placing her lower arms on her desk, crossed. She smiled back and something came rushing back into her mind.

'_Hmm…his charm smile is so—Brennan! What's gotten into you today?'_ she thought, staring at him, still with a smile on her face. _'I wonder how it feels like, if I kissed that charm smile off his—seriously Brennan! Stop! You're even thinking of sexual advances towards Booth! Your partner!'_

'_I love you Bon—what the hell? Was I—holy crap! I'm…I'm in…in love…with…with Bones! Dammit! I'm in love with my partner…'_ he thought.

There was a moment of complete silence, which turned awkward. The large smiles slowly turned into smaller smiles. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing far in them. Though, the moment disappeared when there was a brief knock on the door. Booth and Brennan immediately broke apart and looked at the door. Standing there were their colleagues, Angela, Cam, Zack and Hodgins.

"Are we disturbing anything?" Angela said, with a wide grin on her face.

"No! Of course not!" Brennan lied., giving a quick glance at Booth.

'_Oh my god! Really Bones? They did disturb something! Actually, maybe you thought it was nothing, but I was going to…to kiss you, Bones,'_ he thought with a frown.

'_Angela, why did you have to disturb now?'_ she concluded in her head.

"We were just talking about a game of air hockey and how I beat Booth five times in a row," she continued.

Everyone, except Booth, laughed.

"You had to bring that up didn't you?" he said, annoyed again.

"Yeah. Air hockey, huh?" Hodgins said with a grin.

Brennan gave Hodgins a cold, hard stare. Hodgins backed off.

"I have work to do. I'll go now," Brennan said, as she started searching for her files on her desk.

"Uh-huh…" Angela started, turning to Booth. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Uh…" he started. _'I shouldn't say anything. Yeah, nothing. Nothing at all…'_ he thought as Brennan started to leave the room. "I'm in love with Bones!" he spilled out without thinking.

Everyone stared at him with open mouths dropping to the floor. Brennan slowly turned around and stared at Booth. After having everyone stare at him, made him realize what he had just said.

'_Dammit!' Oh, what the heck! I said it already.'_

"Yes, I am in love with you, Bones."

**-End of Chapter 2-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note:**** It shouldn't be that long until the next chapter. I wrote it in my notebook already. I just need to type it. I hope you liked the chapter. Review? Oh, and I'm planning to write Grey's Anatomy fanfic soon too! Just need to think of an idea for a story or one-shot. (I love MerDer! )**


	3. What Line?

**A Booth and Brennan Fanfic.**

**Title:**** Truth and Lies**

**Chapter:**** Chapter 3 – What Line?**

**Disclaimer:**** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.**

**Author's Note:**** You probably all hated me after the last one. Sorry if I killed you. -' Cookie? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. But I think you'll hate me again after, for not showing you chapter 4, even though I already wrote it, just never posted it. –runs and hides in a dark corner-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What did you just say?" Brennan said, eyes-wide and mouth open.

"I think we should go," Angela said, as she pushed the frozen Zack, Hodgins, and Cam out the door. She followed right behind them.

Once they left, Booth started walking towards Brennan. He knew as a fact that he couldn't keep the secret any longer. He had been hiding it for like three years now. Though, he knew that Brennan would just avoid him from now on, but deep down, he knew that she probably has feelings for him too. He just has to reach it.

"I said that _I love you._"

"But…but Booth, we're…we're just partners—"

"Oh, who cares if we're partners? I can't stand how we keep fooling ourselves. You know yourself that we are more than just partners. Heck, even everyone else knows!"

He wanted her to realize that he was in love with her. That he needs her to be complete. As he reached her, he placed a hand on her arm and the other on her cheek, as he stroked it gently.

"But Booth, what about the line? You made it perfectly clear that we can't cro—"

"Screw the line, Bones! I didn't know what I was talking about! I was just afraid. Afraid that if I was with you, I would never see you again if something were to happen to you."

She didn't speak. She just stood there staring at him. Booth had tears welling up in his eyes and let go of her arm. His other hand that was on her cheek came down as well.

"Booth…"

Before she could finished, his mouth met hers intensely, but full of passion. Brennan's heart was racing, but she knew she wanted this for so long. Feeling his lips on hers was a feeling she had never experienced with Sully. Even though she knew that Booth was her partner, she now was able to say that she and Booth were more than _'just partners'_. She grabbed his collar, like the time under the mistletoe, and kissed him back hungrily.

'_Booth, what took you son long?'_ she concluded in her head.

The kiss slowed in intensity, but still full of passion, as their tongues lingered on each other's. They slowly broke apart, their hearts still racing, though not as fast as before. As Brennan opened her eyes, she noticed a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. From that, she couldn't help but smile herself.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I thought that you would freak out and run away from me."

"Well, maybe it is because…because…"

"Temperance, you don't have to say it you don't want—."

"Booth…" she said, putting a finger to his lips. "I love you. You were right, we were kidding ourselves."

He removed her finger from his lips. His smile had become bigger.

"So, I was right? I actually won something."

"Yes, you did. You won an argument," she grinned.

"No, I didn't just win an argument. I won you," he said, as he found her lips again.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for this short chapter. I was planning something for chapter 4, so yeah. Review please? And don't throw stuff at me!**


	4. At 8?

**A Booth and Brennan Fanfic.**

**Title:**** Truth and Lies**

**Chapter:**** Chapter 4 – At 8?**

**Disclaimer:**** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.**

**Author's Note:**** I think I made you wait long enough, so here you go. This time, you get a choice of what to throw at me. You can throw sushi or cookies. Hope you enjoy this chapter. )**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It has been two days since Booth told Brennan that he was in love with her. It has also been two days of trying to avoid Booth for Brennan, after she said that she loved him back. Fortunately, it was seemingly easy, due to the fact that they didn't have any cases and both were fairly busy with paperwork.

The thought of the kiss lingered in her head. She couldn't stand the fact that she said that she loved him back because _love_ to her, didn't exactly exist in her world. She knew that if they had a romantic relationship, it would be totally unprofessional. Just look at Angela and Hodgins. They can't keep their lips away from each other. But deep down, she wanted that. That feeling that makes her heart stop every time he kissed her; the feeling that she had with Sully before he left, except she believed that Booth would be better. She knew deep down that she wasn't drunk when she said it and that she truly meant it. But what was keeping her from Booth?

She sat up from her chair at her desk and rubbed her temples with her fingers. She couldn't concentrate on her paperwork anymore and decided to check on Zack, who was on the platform working on limbo cases. She got up from her chair and walked over to the coat rack, where she had her blue lab coat. Grabbing it, she started walking out the door, as she put on her lab coat.

When she was just metres away from the platform, she bumped into none other than Special Agent Seeley Booth himself. She froze on the spot, gave a quick glance at him, and then brushed past him to get to the platform.

"Bones. Wait. Are you avoiding me?" he asked, while following her.

"No, I am not," she lied.

"I can tell when you're lying, Bones. You're not very good at that."

"Booth, I am not lying," she said, as she scanned her key card.

'_Booth, I'm sorry, but I'm not trying to avoid you. I'm avoiding…'_ she began saying in her head.

"Is everything OK?" Angela asked as she came up the steps to the platform.

'_Angela and her questions,'_ she finished in her head.

"Bones is avoiding me."

"No, I am not! Stop saying that I am!" Brennan said, as she crossed her arms across her chest and gave a cold stare at Booth, who was standing next to her.

"Bren, seriously, are you?" Angela asked.

"Seriously, which side are you on, Angela?" she replied, shooting the '_shut up, or I'll kill you'_ look at Angela.

"Sorry Bren, but it's not my fault that it seems like you are avoiding Booth."

"Ha! See? Even Angela agrees that you are avoiding me," Booth said, with a smile.

"How would you know that I'm avoiding you, if you're not me?"

'_Oh, do it Brennan! You know you want to,'_ she thought.

"And, if I was avoiding you, would I do this?"

She quickly turned to face Booth, placed both hands on his cheeks, and started to kiss him. Obviously, Angela was shocked, but grinned at the sight. Zack, who was completely unaware of what was going on, turned away from the computer to see what was going on after it suddenly turned quiet. He was completely confused about why Dr. Brennan was kissing Booth, and decided to turn back around to the computer.

Meanwhile, Booth, of course, gave into Brennan's kiss by opening his mouth a bit to allow her entrance. His arms found their way around Brennan's slim waist and pulled her closer to him. Brennan's hands slowly moved away from his cheek, as she moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck. Their tongues battled with each other's and all their surroundings seemed to disappear. When they finally separated, both caught each other smiling at the other. Then, all of a sudden, a giggle sounded. They both turned their heads; their arms still wrapped around each other, and saw that the giggle came from none other than Angela Montenegro.

"Sorry, but you guys looked so cute…and hot together!" Angela said.

"I have to go back to work, but how about I pick you up at eight, so we can have dinner?" Booth asked Brennan, as they let go of each other.

"Sounds great. Pick me up here at the lab," she replied.

"Ok. See ya later, Bones! Bye Angela."

Brennan watched as Booth went down the steps and out the doors. As soon as Booth was gone, Angela squealed.

"Oh my god, sweetie! We so have to find something for you to wear tonight!"

**-End of Chapter 4-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note:**** Seems short huh? I wonder what will happen…I didn't really thought of it yet. Well, actually I have, but I don't seem to have the time to write it. Review?**


	5. The Struggle

**A Booth and Brennan Fanfic.**

**Title:**** Truth and Lies**

**Chapter:**** Chapter 5 – The Struggle**

**Disclaimer:**** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry if this took a long time. I had culminating activities to do at school and the exams are coming up in like a week. Also, I suddenly forgot a little bit of the chapter that was in my head. Not good! Well, here it is, Chapter 5 – The Struggle.**

**Thanks:**** Thank-you for all your very supportive comments for the last few chapters! But really, you guys are too nice. )**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"No, I already know what I am wearing," she said, looking away from Angela.

"Oh, no. You are so not wearing what you're wearing right now, on your date with Booth," Angela stated, pointing at Brennan's clothes.

She was wearing a deep green blouse, a black cotton jacket, black dress pants, and a pair of black pointed heels that she wore often. The ensemble was a very professional look and was basically the type of clothing that she wore everyday to work.

Brennan turned back to look at Angela with a discombobulated look on her face. "H-how did you know I was going to wear this?"

"I'm psychic, Brennan. I can read your mind," Angela said, sarcastically.

"You can't be psychic or read my mind, Angela. It doesn't exist. People are just lead to believe that--"

"Sweetie, sometimes you can be really hopeless. Couldn't you tell that I was being sarcastic?"

Well yes, but that does not explain why you said that you were _psychic_ or a _mind-reader_-–"

"You know what?" Angela began, cutting Brennan off. "Forget about proving that something doesn't exist for once and just go with the flow. And besides, that was just a figure of speech, sweetie."

"Fine,' Brennan sighed.

"Ok, good. So let's go shopping!" Angela squealed.

"What? Now?!"

"Of course, Bren. We have to go find something _hot_ for you to wear, so Booth will go crazy over you."

"Ang! Do we have to go now?" I have lots of work to do. Maybe Zack would need some help identifying the human remains or—"

"Brennan, it's 11am on a Saturday! You're technically not even supposed to be here. Heck! None of us should be here!" Angela exclaimed.

"But…but…" Brennan stammered.

"No _buts_, sweetie. Let's go, and we're taking my car," Angela said, pulling Brennan down the platform stairs.

"What? Why your car?" Why not mine?"

"Because last time, you ran off in your car to come here and I had to call a cab to go home!"

Brennan blushed with embarrassment. She didn't mean to leave Angela at the mall. Booth had called her because they had a case. But Brennan knew that Angela probably had fun at the mall, even when she left.

Once Angela finally got Brennan into her car, they set off to the mall. Inside, Angela was interrogating Brennan about Booth.

"So, how was your kiss with Mr. FB-eye candy, back there?" Angela giggled out.

"It was…amazing! But not as good as the other two—"

"What? I thought that was your first? When was the other two? I need details!"

'_Oh no. Did I just say that? Now Angela won't stop asking questions!'_ Brennan thought, mentally slapping herself.

"Um…the first one was blackmail from Caroline…she wanted Booth and I to kiss under a mistletoe because she was feeling _puckish._"

"Wait. Caroline made you two kiss under a mistletoe?" Angela said with a grin. "I am giving her a big hug the next time I see her!"

"It was the only way to get the trailer for my father, Russ and his family! It meant nothing then. It was like kissing my brother."

"So, you're telling me, that kissing Booth was like kissing your brother?!" Angela exclaimed, almost hitting the brakes hard with her foot. "How can you compare your knight in shining armour to your brother?!"

"It wasn't like kissing Russ. That would be gross. I just said that, so that Caroline wouldn't be more shocked than she already was. And besides, I didn't want him to know I had feelings for him…" the anthropologist replied.

"So you finally admit that you had feelings for him before the past 2 days?" Angela sighed.

"Yes." Brennan confessed, flushed.

"Finally! And good thing because now I _really_ have a reason to force clothes on you because we're here!"

Angela reared into a parking spot, closest to the mall entrance, as Brennan started to think of ways to get back to the lab as soon as possible. Knowing Angela, she knew it would be approximately a four-hour shopping spree, with probably only lunch in between. Now she really regretted kissing Booth in front of Angela because it would probably make the shopping spree even longer than four hours.

Once inside the three-floored building of the largest mall in D.C., Angela dragged Brennan to the first store she saw, not caring if it was a store that had extremely expensive clothing. After just a few seconds, Angela shoved 3 dresses, 2 pairs of jeans, and 5 shirts at Brennan.

"You know I am not trying those on, let alone buy them! Look at the price tag! I am not spending a thousand dollars on just ONE dress!" Brennan exclaimed.

"I know you're not buying them, but at least try them on. I just want to see how you look like in them."

"Then what was the point of coming here to help me get clothes, if you knew they were so expensive?"

"C'mon Bren! We have plenty of time to get you clothes for your date with the hunk."

"But I need to get back to work!" Brennan complained.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, just live a little, OK?" The ancient bones will still be there when you get back."

"Fine," Brennan sighed, pouting, as she grabbed the clothes from Angela and got into the change room.

After four more hours of continuous shopping, with a 30-minute break for lunch, Angela finally forced Brennan to buy a knee-length, black, spaghetti-strap dress, a pair of black stiletto heels, and sexy lingerie to go with it all.

"I still don't understand why I had to buy the lingerie." Brennan looked into the shopping bags.

"Bren, it's for Booth to see when he strips the dress off of you," she said with a large grin.

"Ang! I'm just going on a date with him, not sleep with him! It's our first date!" she yelled.

Angela shook her head slowly. "You say that now. And besides, you've technically been going out on dates with him for three years now."

"Whatever, Angela. Now can we just go?"

"Yeah, I think I tortured you enough today. But that doesn't mean we're going back to work. We're going to your apartment. I need to see which accessories will go with your dress!"

"Fine…at least I don't have to stay here any longer."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Brennan unlocked the door to her apartment and was then shoved in by Angela.

"Go shower and change into this dress now!" Angela commanded, as Brennan locked the door.

"What? Now? It's only four-thirty, Angela. Booth won't pick me up until eight. And besides, he's picking me up at the Jeffersonian. That means, we're going there and I'll change there."

As soon as Brennan finished, Angela dug out her cell phone from her purse and dialled Booth's number. After the third ring, Booth picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Booth, it's me, Angela."

"Angela? Did something happen to Bones?" He sounded worried.

"No, Brennan's fine. I was just calling to ask you if you wouldn't mind picking her up at her place instead of the Jeffersonian."

"Oh. Sure, but why?"

"Girl thing, Booth. Well, talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye Angela," he said and then hung up.

Angela hung up and found a very confused and annoyed forensic anthropologist staring at her.

Brennan crossed her arms. "What did you do that for?"

**-End of Chapter 5-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note:**** For all of you that wanted a longer chapter, here you go. Though, some of you may probably think that this was somewhat of a boring chapter. But hey, I had fun writing it. Stay tuned for Chapter 6! )**


	6. Preparations

**A Booth and Brennan Fanfic.**

**Title:**** Truth and Lies**

**Chapter:**** Chapter 6 – Preparations**

**Disclaimer:**** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.**

**Author's Note:**** Here is Chapter 6. Nothing special. I find Booth kind of funny in this chapter. (I have a weird sense of humour.) Enjoy! )**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The FBI Special Agent was in his office doing some paperwork. Scratch that. More like daydreaming about his partner. The only two hour maximum worth of paperwork, stretched to almost five hours. Every time he looked at his paperwork, it reminded him of her. Reminded him of the many times that they were at one of their offices doing paperwork together. Which, somehow turned to just thinking about her and how beautiful she was. When he finally reminded himself to stop thinking about Bones and work, he sees another objectthat reminds him of her. Everything in his office reminds him of Temperance Brennan.

Just when his brain was about to focus back on his work, his cell phone rang.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Booth, it's me, Angela."_

"Angela?" he said. _'Oh no, is Bones alright?' _he thought. "Did something happen to Bones?" he said.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be worried or not. Usually Angela only called when Bones was in trouble or something.

"_No, Brennan's fine. I was just calling to ask you if you wouldn't mind picking her up at her place instead of the Jeffersonian."_

'_Oh, thank god she's alright!' _he thought.

"Oh," he said, relieved. "Sure, but why?"

"_Girl thing, Booth. Well, talk to you later."_

"Ok. Bye Angela," he said and hung up.

He turned back to look at his paperwork and groaned. He had a whole stack still waiting on his desk. He quickly glanced at his watch.

"Oh, shit! It's already four forty-five! I better start working, so that I can go home, take a shower, dress nicely, and go pick her up at eight."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Temperance had finished taking a shower and was dressed in the black, spaghetti-strap, knee-length dress she had been forced to buy. She had put on black eyeliner, mascara, a bit of greyish eye shadow, and some vanilla flavoured lip gloss that she liked. She walked out of the bathroom and the first thing she heard was a loud squeal from Angela. Angela was simply pleased at what she saw right before her eyes.

"Sweetie, you look amazing! Now, let me go get your stilettos, purse, and accessories." Angela scurried into Brennan's closet.

Brennan shook her head at her friend's excitement. She walked over to her desk and was about to sit down, when Angela called her.

"Bren?"

"Yes Angela?" she said, as she walked into the closet.

"Bren, when did you get this dress? It looks a bit like the one you're wearing right now." Angela held up a black, spaghetti-strap, knee-length dress that she had pulled from the rack.

"Oh, that's the dress I had to wear when I was undercover with Booth in Las Vegas. He bought it for me. We had to be 'engaged to be engaged'. I had to be Roxie."

Angela squealed in excitement. "You and Booth? Engaged to be engaged? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"It was irrelevant and it was for undercover work. We were in Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Brennan smiled.

"Aw…Brennan! Please, spare me some details! Did you kiss him? Did you sleep with him? Did you—"

"Angela! No, we didn't do any of that! We weren't together exactly back then, remember?"

"Gosh. You spoil the fun."

Brennan found her necklace and earrings and started putting on her stiletto heels.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ang, can you go get that for me?" she asked, struggling to put the heels on.

Angela walked over to the front door, peeked through the peephole, and then opened the door. Booth was standing there with one hand in his pocket. He was looking down on the floor. The hand that was in his pocket was shuffling around something. Angela cleared her throat and Booth looked up.

"Oh. Um. Hi Angela…um…is Bones there?" He was faltering.

"Yeah. She's just getting ready. Anyways, I have to go, so I'll see you later!"

Angela walked briskly to the couch, grabbed her overcoat and purse, and walked back to the door. Before she left, she whispered into Booth's ear, "Don't worry, she loves you." She smiled and left Brennan's apartment.

Booth smiled to himself. He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Just then, Brennan came rushing out of her room, calling.

"Angela! Who's at the--" she sudden paused when she saw Booth standing in her living room, smiling at her.

"--door." She blushed slightly. "Hi Booth. Um…where's Angela?"

"Oh. Um. Angela just left." He was at a loss for words and was just staring at Brennan. "You look…amazing!"

"Um. Thanks," she replied, blushing. "So…um…" she was a loss for words too.

'_Brennan, it's just Booth. It's not like you've never had dinner with him before. So, just be normal!'_ she thought.

She then saw Booth shuffling something in his pocket.

"Um…Booth, what's in your pocket?" she asked, pointing to his pocket.

"Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot." He took out a little green box from his pocket. "I got you something," he said, giving her the box.

"Booth, you didn't have to get anything for me." She took the box from him.

"Well, I wanted to. So, what are you waiting for? Open it."

She slowly opened the box. Inside, was a silver dolphin necklace. She smiled and stood there in admiration. _'Wow,' was the only think she thought of._

"Booth, this is…beautiful!" she whispered, looking at him.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded.

He gently took the necklace out of the green box and walked behind Brennan. He brushed her hair away gently, placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it. When he was done, Brennan turned around to face him. She had a smile on her face.

"Thank-you Booth," she whispered, and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

She pulled away before he had time to respond, leaving him speechless again. He smiled at her and brushed a stray hair from her face and behind her ear.

"You're welcome Temperance."

**-End of Chapter 6-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note:**** Review please? **


	7. Los Angeles

**A Booth and Brennan Fanfic.  
Title:** Truth and Lied  
**Chapter: **Chapter 7 – Los Angeles  
**Chapter Genre: **Humour/Romance/General?

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.

**Author's Note:** I've been having a lot of trouble with this chapter; well technically the whole story has been giving me some trouble. Anyways, I've finally thought of something, hopefully it's good. /

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So, where exactly are we going?" Brennan said, still hugging Booth.

"Well, I was thinking—" Booth started.

_Ring. Ring. _His cell phone rang, a very simplistic tune. They separated from each other and he took out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end started talking. In between, Booth replied with 'Sir', 'Yes', and plenty of 'Ok's. Then, he said good-bye and hung up. He turned back to face Bones with a faltered look on his face.

"What?" she asked, cautiously.

"Bones, pack your bags, we're going to Los Angeles, California!" he said.

"What? Now?" she asked, very confused.

"Yes. Sorry, but they found some human remains down there, and they want you to check them out," he replied and started talking again when he saw Brennan's expression. "Don't worry, they're not compromising any evidence."

"Ok. When are we leaving?"

"Um. In about two hours, so we really need to start packing." Booth said. "I'll go and pack. I'll pick you up in an hour OK?" He headed for the door.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Ok. I'll see you later," he said, then placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Oh, and bring something nice to wear. Maybe we can go on our date afterwards." He left her apartment.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

They were onboard their plane to the nice, beautiful city of Los Angeles. Sitting side by side, their hands were in the other's, not letting the other go. The anthropologist's head rested on the FBI's shoulder, while his laid on her head. People that walk by could swear that they were indeed a couple.

Temperance was enjoying herself, even if it just meant sitting in the same seat for hours, with exceptions of bathroom breaks, of course. And to think that she was disappointed at the fact that their date had been cancelled until the case was closed, not that she wasn't of course. She had been looking forward to her date with Booth. She had never felt so excited for any her dates. _'Why was Booth different?'_ she asked herself. _'Right. This is called 'love',' _she stated in her head.

It was amazing how much a few days can change her life around. It was only a few days ago, where she still believed that 'love' didn't exist, and that _everything_ was based purely on science or from the brain. But now, she was starting to believe that some things are not exactly based on science or from the brain. Some things came from the heart, your gut, and was based on love.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was smiling, wondering what she was thinking about. _'Is she enjoying herself?'_ he asked himself. He had been waiting for a moment like this for so long. And now that it was actually happening, he couldn't be any happier. Holding her hand, snuggling next to her, and kissing her, were his dreams come true. Just to think that three years ago, he hated her. She was the most annoying, frustrating, and boring person to work with. Now, she was the only thing he would think and dream of. _'What took me, us, so long?…Right. We were in denial,' _he thought.

oooooooooooooooooooo

They were driving from the airport, after renting a convertible. Booth had insisted that the car should look _'cool'_ enough, so they would look like losers driving down a Los Angeles street. Brennan however, didn't care for a nice looking car. She only cared if it could drive to the crime scene, and would be able to carry her luggage.

They reached the crime scene, where news reporters and police officers were circling the area. They got out of the car and approached one of the officers.

"Hello. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. What happened here?"

"Follow me," the officer said, who turned out to be Officer Riley.

They followed him along the path, towards a yellow police taped area.

"Well, some local kids were riding their bikes along the trail and said they saw some bloody, rotten hand in the bushes. They didn't know what it was, so they called us down. We saw it and called you guys," the officer said as they reached the area.

Brennan took her gloves from her bag and headed towards the marked area. She bent down and examined the remains. All of a sudden, she chuckled.

"This hand," she pointed at the bones. "Is a raccoon hand," she laughed.

"What?" Booth made a face of pure confusion.

"Yeah. It's a raccoon hand. The bone structure of a raccoon's hand looks pretty similar to those a human being."

"Wait. So you're say, we came all the way down here from Washington D.C., to look at raccoon bones?"

She nodded.

"Well that's just perfect!" Booth said.

"How was flying all the way down here, perfect?" Brennan arched an eyebrow.

"That was a sarcastic remark, Bones. But hey, I can still take you out on a date here in L.A." Booth whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "Alright."

**-End of Chapter 7-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note:** Dying of writers' block. ( Review please?


	8. Illogical

**A Booth and Brennan Fanfic.  
Title:** Truth and Lies  
**Chapter:** Chapter 8 – Illogical

**Chapter Genre: **General/Romance  
**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.

**Author's Note:** I know many of you are wondering, _'What the hell does this story have to do with the title "Truth and Lies"?'_ Well, technically, ALMOST every single chapter so far, has some sort of confession or lie. But the real reason for this title is coming soon in later chapters.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Temperance laid motionless in a tub filled with fruit-scented bubbles in warm water. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of relaxation she hasn't had in a very long time. Her head was resting on the edge of the bathtub and her slightly curled auburn hair was drenched with little soap bubbles sticking on it.

The room was dim with a few scented candles here and there. The room smelled completely of strawberries.

A satisfied sigh escaped from her lips. She was completely relaxed. No one would disturb her and later that night, she had a date with a certain FBI Special Agent of hers. Life couldn't be anymore perfect.

She opened her eyes suddenly, a smile playing on her lips. _'Maybe it's time to put the Roxie dress into good use.'_

She slowly lifted herself out of the bathtub, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She drained the bathtub before going to the bathroom counter. Using her hand, she wiped off the condensation on the mirror, achieving a perfect view of herself. _'Since when have I been so happy? Right. I'm in love with Booth.' _Her smile became wider.

She grabbed a smaller towel from the bathroom shelf. She shrugged. _'Why not use the things the hotel room has to offer?'_ She dried her hair with the towel, before using the blow dryer. Once she was done, she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where she put on the Roxie dress she had brought with her. _'Being Roxie again wouldn't be so bad.' _She walked back into the bathroom to put on her makeup—her _Roxie_ makeup.

"Ok. Time to go meet Booth."

She stepped into her black stiletto heels, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in an armchair in the hotel lobby waiting for Bones to come. He was dress in something similar to what he wore when he was _Tony the Tiger_. _'I can't wait to see her face when she sees me like this!'_ He chuckled to himself. His mind drifted off, wondering what she would wear. _'Eh. It doesn't matter. She looks drop-dead gorgeous in anything. Or maybe noth--Booth, you are so going to hell!'_ He rubbed his face with one of his hands. _'I'm a good catholic.'_

He had been waiting forever for this; going out on a date with the love of his life, Bones. He imagined about the night they were going to have together. He had it all planned out. He slowly closed his eyes, still imagining about his date with Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting across the lobby was Melissa. She was a tall, blonde woman, who had been staring at Booth for quite some time. _'Oh my god. It's Booth.'_ The last time she saw him was six years ago. They were dating back then, until she was forced to move to Sacramento, for work. It was heartbreaking. She placed a finger on her lips. _'I wonder if he still likes me?'_

She got up from her chair and walked towards Booth. His eyes were still closed. She reached him, her heart feeling tingly with excitement. She still loved him, but yet, she was afraid of what he would think. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. _'Oh my god. What did I just do?'_ Her eyes were closed, as she started slowly moving back. Her heart raced.

'_Bones…'_ He kissed back, not wanting her to move away just yet.

Temperance was walking down the hall towards the lobby with a smile on her face. _'I can't wait to see the look on Booth's face, when he sees me in this.' _She reached the lobby, but stopped dead in her tracks. _'Oh my god. Is that--?'_

"Booth?" she called out.

Booth opened his eyes quickly. _'Oh no. She's not Bones. It's Melissa.'_ He moved away, looked behind Melissa, and saw Bones standing there. Her face showed that she was extremely upset and angry.

Brennan turned to leave, running as fast as she could with stiletto heels. _'I thought you loved me Booth…' _Tears started rolling down her face, ruining the eyeliner she wore. She wiped them away with her index finger.

Booth pushed Melissa off of him. His felt extremely guilty. _'What was I thinking?'_

Melissa opened her mouth to speak, but Booth cut her off.

"Melissa…I…just…just don't talk to me, ok? I don't love you anymore…"

With that, he ran to chase after Bones, hoping to catch her before she got to her hotel room. _'I am such an ass!'_ He ran to the elevator, just in time to see the doors close with Bones inside. _'Great! Perfect timing Seel!'_ Just then, the neighbouring elevator door opens. He quickly rushes into the elevator, and pressed her floor.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the elevator she broke down on the floor in more tears. Thankfully, no one was in the elevator with her. Surprisingly enough, she was crying more than she had when her brother, Russ, had left her at the age of fifteen. Why was it so different now?

_Ding._ The elevator doors started to open. She let out a shaky sigh and wiped off the tears with the back of her hand. She slowly stood up and walked out of the elevator. When she was about a turn away from her room, she pulled out her room card from her purse.

_Ding. _Booth stepped out of the elevator hoping to catch Bones before she entered her hotel room. If she did enter her room, she probably wouldn't let him in, even if it meant that he was dying. He was running down the stairs, until he saw her and called her name.

"Bones!" he called, as he kept running towards her, just a few metres ahead of him.

Brennan didn't bother turning around. She walked faster, trying to reach her room before Booth caught up. She couldn't run because her stilettos were killing her with the running she did earlier in them.

"Bones! Wait. Please! I want to explain everything!"

No use, she kept walking, going a bit faster than before.

When he got really close, he grabbed her left arm and spun her around. In a mere second, a hand collided with his right cheek. She had slapped him, but it didn't make him release his hold on her arm.

"No! You don't need to explain anything Booth!" she said, as she struggled to release his grip on her.

He could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and black streaks came from her eyes. That look broke his heart. He truly felt guilty for hurting her like this. It was never his intention to kiss Melissa.

"Temperance, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I thought that she was you. I thought that you kissed me. My eyes were closed before she even kissed me. Temperance, please forgiv--"

"No Booth! How can I believe you? You don't love me. I was one of those women that you would date, to satisfy your biological urges!"

"No you weren't Bones. I love you with all my heart. I--"

"Save it Booth! You are just like Russ and the rest of my criminal family! You say you love me, but you walk out on me! I shouldn't have believed that love existed because it doesn't! It's illogical and it DOESN'T exist!"

With that, she broke free of his grasp, opened her hotel room door and went in, slamming the door behind her.

Booth walked over to her room and placed a hand on the door. He leaned forward towards it and rested his head on the back of his hand.

"Temperance, please…" he sighed, a sob in his voice.

"Go to hell Booth!" Brennan yelled back from the other side.

He moved away from the door, and slumped down to the floor next to the door. He rubbed his face with one of his hands and gave a sigh. _'Seeley, what the hell did you do?'_ He stayed put, hoping that she would come out some time soon. He would stay the whole night if he had to.

**-End of Chapter 8-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note:** I hate Melissa, even if I wrote her in. Review please?


	9. Old Abandoned House

**A Booth and Brennan Fanfic.  
Title:** Truth and Lies**  
Chapter:** Chapter 9 – Old Abandoned House

**Chapter Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/General**  
Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX. I also do not own the song '_Over You'_ by Daughtry.

**Author's Note:** I decided to use song lyrics in this one. Never tried it before, so I hope it comes out ok?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What did I do wrong? What did I do to be treated like this?" Temperance said out loud, quietly, through tears and sobs.

_Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down  
Like an old abandoned house_

She was sitting on the bed, still in her Roxie dress. Tears were flowing freely from her cerulean, now redden, eyes, making dark splotches on her already dark dress. Her eyeliner and mascara smudged under her eyes, but she didn't care. Wait. _'Why am I crying? I, Dr. Temperance Brennan, do not cry for a failed relationship!'_ She started wiping away her tears, using a Kleenex tissue. _'This crying I'm doing is irrational. I cannot be crying!'_ She finished wiping her eyes and stood up. She took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Time to go back home," she whispered to the air.

She grabbed her sleepwear and placed them on, after taking off her dress. After doing so, she started packing. She neatly folded her clothing and placed it in her suitcase, making sure to leave one set of clothing for tomorrow. She gathered every piece of luggage and placed them next to the door.

She let out a sad sigh. "Angela will be asking a lot of questions tomorrow.

She looked at the clock next to the bed on the side table. _10:36pm_, it read. _'Why not sleep earlier tonight?'_ She got under the covers and rolled onto her right side, resting her head on her right hand. In just a matter of seconds she was fast asleep.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

_W__hat you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I fell too far, was in way too deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me_

oooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Temperance was awaken by the alarm that was set for seven-thirty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to rid the sleepiness still in them. Suddenly, she realized that she still had her mascara and eyeliner on, when she saw dark greyish smudges on her fingers, after rubbing her eyes. She slowly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower, brush her teeth and fix her tussled hair.

After about twenty minutes, she emerged from the bathroom and started changing into a pair of jeans and a green cowl neck top. She carefully folded her sleepwear and gently placed it in her already packed suitcase.

She was ready. Ready to leave all the unpleasant memories of L.A. behind. She walked to the door and slung her forensics bag over her shoulder, before looking back to check if she left anything. Once she was completely positive that she didn't leave anything behind, she turned back around to grab the handle of her pull-along suitcase. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and then opened the door. She stepped out and noticed Booth leaning against the wall, next to the door, sleeping. Her breath caught. She quickly closed the door quietly before walking down the hall, hoping that Booth wouldn't hear her.

_Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, time ago_

Booth started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, before realizing that Temperance was walking down the hall with her bag and suitcase. _'Oh no. This cannot be happening.'_ He quickly got up and followed her down the hall, calling her name in the process. She ignored his presence and continued down the hall into the elevator. She never bothered to look behind her once.

She arrived at the lobby. The lobby, which she wished, she would never see again, after the next ten minutes. She walked to the front desk, handed the receptionist the room key, before exiting the hotel to catch a taxi. She stood on the sidewalk and waved for a taxi. The taxi arrived. She placed her luggage inside and got in right after.

_And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know_

Booth was sprinting out the door trying to catch up with her. He was too late. By the time he reached the sidewalk, her taxi already started to drive off. He let an angry and disappointed sigh. He ran a hand over his face and into his hair, prior to sticking his hands in his pockets and stalking back into the hotel. She was gone.

oooooooooooooo

She was on the plane to Washington D.C., after a twenty minute drive from the hotel and a fifteen minute wait in line to get a flight. She was sitting there, thinking about the past few days, which were supposed to be the _best_ few days of her life. They were, except for the last day—yesterday—that was the _worst _day of her life.

_I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally gettin' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
__Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you_

'_Am I over him?' _She started fiddling with the silver dolphin necklace that was around her neck. She wasn't exactly sure if she should take off the necklace that someone gave to her. But that person was Booth. '_That's the same person that broke your heart, lost your trust, and would never speak to again...'_ The thought was going to drive her insane. _'But he's my best friend and my partner…'_ She stopped playing with the necklace. _'Temperance, remember what he did to you…'_ The two little people in her head were both right. She had no idea what to do. _'I'll decide later…'_

ooooooooooooo

Five and a half hours later, she arrived in Washington D.C. and was awaiting for her _other_ best friend to come pick her up. She didn't bother to tell Angela that Booth wasn't with her. She was sitting in a chair, passing time by reading an anthropology journal she had been reading on the plane.

"Bren!" a voice called.

She looked up from her literature and saw Angela calling her from a distance. Immediately, she stood up, placed the journal in her purse, and walked towards Angela with her luggage.

"Sweetie, where's Booth?" Angela asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Angela then noticed Brennan's sudden expression change. "Sweetie, did he hurt you?"

Brennan explained the whole thing, beginning with the raccoon corpse and ending with her coming back here. The whole thing took Angela by surprise and left her completely speechless. Angela managed finally, to say something.

"Oh sweetie…"

"Ang, it doesn't matter. I'm fine. Let's…let's just go home." Angela nodded.

But she was already home.

**-End of Chapter 9-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note: **Uh…that was a rushed chapter ending. I couldn't think of what else to say. –clears throat-


	10. The Talks

**TITLE.** Truth and Lies**  
CHAPTER.** Chapter 10. The Talks**  
AUTHOR.** XDVanilla

**DISCLAIMER.** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

_**'I'm nothing without you...'**_

Brennan and Booth. Two individuals that were both contemplating about the unfortunate and horrible event that occured during their romantic relationship. The morning after her return back to DC, the anthropologist was pondering about whether or not she should return the silver dolphin necklace back to Booth, listing the pros and cons of doing so. Each time she listed a positive, she countered it with a negative, and vice versa. It was getting her nowhere. She knew from the beginning that going into a romantic relationship with a co-worker was a mistake. But somewhere deep down, she knew it wasn't a mistake.

Meanwhile, the FBI agent had been replaying different scenarios of the results of the plea for forgiveness he was going to ask her today. Most of the scenarios were all involving her forgiving him, but there were three or four that involved her kicking his ass, hard. He didn't know how to approach and would be arriving at the Jeffersonian in just a few minutes. Seeley Booth was afraid of losing the love of his life, losing another friend, losing his partner.

Minutes have passed and Booth was entering the Jeffersonian Institute, hoping that Bones would listen to him, and possibly forgiving him, resuming their romantic relationship. He gathered some words as he walked towards her office. He noticed her door open. Before reaching the her door, Angela Montenegro pulled him aside and into her office. She closed the door.

"What are you doing back here? You want to hurt her some more?" Yelled.

He looked down, depressed. "She told you didn't she." His voice broke.

"Yes, she did. And I'll be nicer about it and let you tell your side of the story." She crossed her arms across her chest.

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "It wasn't my intention to kiss that woman. I had my eyes closed. And Melissa, she just came and kissed me. I didn't know it was Melissa, until I--"

"Wait. Hold on. You _know_ the woman?!" Angela placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes. Sadly, I do. She was my girlfriend six years ago, before she moved away. I lost my feelings for her and came to DC to--"

"Your ex-girlfriend?!" She said, with large gestures.

"Angela! Would you please let me finish my side of the goddamn story?!" Annoyed.

"Sorry..." She paused. "Continue..." She gestured for him to continue.

"Thank-you." His tone softened. "Anyways, I thought Melissa was Bones, until I realized that Bones was calling me from afar." He paused.

"I chased after her, after she ran, trying to apologize and make her understand that I love her with all my heart." Tears started to well up in his eyes. "And I would do anything to get her back..." He looked down and sniffled.

Angela realized that Brennan didn't really get the real story. She felt sorry for him. She walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Booth." She gave him a look of sympathy. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He slowly looked back up. "Yes. Would you talk to her for me?"

She nodded. "Sure."

With that, Angela walked out of her office in search of the anthropologist, hoping to bring the two lovers back together.

The anthropologist was sitting at her desk, typing away on her laptop, trying to figure out how to write the next chapter of her next novel. She rested her left elbow on the desk and place her chin on her palm. She tapped her finger gently on her desk repeated to gather some ideas into her head. When she finally had an idea of what to write, Angela walked in.

"Brennan, Booth told me about what happened that day. You got it all wrong." Brennan looked up at her, annoyed.

"No. I did not. I saw him kissing that woman. His arms were around her and it looked like he enjoyed it. Period." She looked back to her laptop.

"Sweetie, hear me out." Brennan raised her head to look at her.

"Before you saw him in the lobby, his eyes were closed because I guess he was thinking about you. Anyways, that woman (purposely avoided using her real name) came over when his eyes were closed and kissed him. He didn't open his eyes at all, and thought it was _you _that was kissing him. That's when he heard you call from a distance and finally opened his eyes to see another woman there."

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Angela?" Clearly annoyed.

Angela sighed. "Yes. I wished you did because it's the truth."

She walked over to Brennan's desk.

"Sweetie, out of all the previous relationships and lovers you had, your relationship with Booth was like a breath of fresh air. You two were meant for each other, and I know from what I've seen for three years that Booth loves you with all his heart. He wouldn't purposely hurt you in any way. You just have to realize that and forgive him." She paused for a second. "He looks like a lost little puppy without you."

Brennan stood up. "Angela, Booth and I _weren't_ meant for each other, you just have to understand that. End of discussion." With that, she walked out of her office, Angela immediately following.

She walked towards the platform to where her other colleagues were working. As she was just about to slide her entry card, Booth calls her name, forcing her to turn around.

"What do you want?!" she demanded.

Booth comes closer, noticing that she was not wearing the dolphin necklace he had given her. Instead, it was replaced by one of her outrageously large necklaces.

"I want you to listen to me and forgive me." Temperance opened her mouth to speak, but Booth continued on. "I know what I did was wrong. And I know that you hate my guts, and I understand that." He placed a hand on her arm, but she shrugged it off. "But I just want you to know that I thought she was you. Everything I think about is about _you._ You are the only one _I love_, and you have understand that. I was meant to be with you. Please. Let me do that." Tears were in his eyes by the time he finished.

"No, Booth. We were not meant to be together." She took his hand and placed the dolphin necklace on his palm, then closed it. "As of right now, Zack will assist you in the field," she said, loud enough for everyone on the platform to hear.

She turned to look at Cam. "Dr. Saroyan, would you please tell Cullen that I will no longer be working with the FBI. However, the Jeffersonian could still be. I will continue on being an anthropologist, doing Limbo cases. I will still be of some assistance in homicide cases, but I won't be doing it full-time."

"Dr. Brennan--" Cam didn't finish her sentence because Brennan just gave her a nod before she walked away.

"Bones!" Booth yelled, with a hint of a sob in his voice. "Please. I love you."

"If you do love me, then you would get out of my life!" She walked to her office and shut the door closed.

* * *

_Please do not hate me for this, it will get better. I promise._

Reviews?: **Might help enlighten my writing spirits.**


	11. Lost

**TITLE.** Truth and Lies**  
CHAPTER.** Chapter 11. Lost**  
AUTHOR.** XDVanilla**  
**

**DISCLAIMER.** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.

* * *

_**Sometimes, we are confused...**_

When we were little, the grown-ups will tell us that Santa is coming or the Tooth Fairy will give you a quarter if you put your tooth under a pillow. As always, they want us to believe that sometimes good things happen. But when we have grown older, we start to understand that some good things come to an end, and some never happen. We cry, we sob, we weep, just to let our feelings out, but it's rare for us to ever fix them or go looking for them. So, does everything _have_ to be this way?

It had been a week since the former lovers and partners, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, have broken up. Since then, Booth has been overdosing himself with alcohol, trying to get over Bones. Sometimes when he comes onto the platform, the scent of alcohol is present, which hasn't gone unnoticed by the squints. They were all sympathetic for their friend.

Sometimes he sits on the steps in front of the memorial, looking at the dolphin necklace he kept in his pocket, hoping that one day she would wear it again. Then, he would go to Sid's to get drunk, occasionally at his own house. It turned into his daily routine. Periodically, the squints would be there with Temperance in tow and they would notice him at the bar, a bottle in hand.

Temperance's heart broke at the sight of him drinking, every time she goes to Sid's. She was in fact still in love with him, but just didn't want to accept the fact. She would ponder about if she had done the right thing. If he had really told the truth of that night. Occasionally, she would touch her neck to see if the necklace was still there or if she was just dreaming. Seeing that it's not there, made her cry inside.

This Thursday wasn't any different. He was at the bar in Wong Foo's, drinking scotch, and what ever alcohol was served there. He didn't even notice that the squint squad, including Temperance had come in and sat at their usual booth.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ His cell rang.

"H-ello?" he said. His voice was loud.

The person on the other line spoke. "Would you stop calling me Melissa?!" he yelled into the phone.

From the other side of the restaurant, Angela's body suddenly froze.

"What's wrong Angela?" Hodgins asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she replied and continued eating.

Booth's voice was still heard by the group. "You're...apology _does NOT_ help, Melissa! You helped...ruin my relationship with Temperance, the love of my...life!"

Temperance breath caught and she froze. _'I was the love of his life?'_

"No, Melissa! I stopped loving...you six years ago!" His voice had gone several notches louder. "I have never loved you as much...as I loved Temperance and I...never will! Just accept that...why don't you?! I'm going to...die loving her!" His voice began to shake, as he started to sob.

The group watched as Booth clicked his phone shut, finished his scotch in one gulp and started crying. His head laid on his arm and his other hand gripped his phone so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He took out the dolphin necklace from his pocket and started looking at it intently.

Temperance had tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at Booth. The rest noticed and looked between the two lovers.

"Sid, do you...have a...small box?" they heard Booth ask.

"Uh. Let me check, G-man."

Sid looked under the counter, came back up with a small green box with a matching lid, and gave it to Booth.

"Thank...you."

He gently placed the necklace gently into the box and closed it. "Sid, do you have a...pen or...marker?" He said through hiccups.

"Yeah." Sid handed him a pen.

_'Temperance Brennan'_ he wrote on the box, after receiving the pen.

"Sid, would you mind giving...this to Bones if she...comes here?" Booth asked, handing Sid the box.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself? She's sitting right there with her friends." Sid said, pointing at Temperance, as he dries a glass with a towel.

Booth turns around to look at where Sid was pointing at and meets Temperance's stare with his eyes. He noticed a few tears were welled up in her eyes. His face stayed emotionless and he turned back around. He placed the green box on the counter, got up, groggily, and stumbled out of the restaurant.

Temperance watched as he walked away, after he looked at her. Her friends were looking at her in sympathy, as Temperance got up and walked over to the counter. She sat that at the same spot Booth was sitting and picked up the box. She opened it and took out the necklace.

"You should forgive him, bone lady," Sid said to her, and walked away to serve his other customers.

She sat there, thinking for minutes. Thinking about how she should approach the situation. Whether she should move on or apologize for whatever she thought she did. Her meal was left forgotten on the table where her friends were sitting. Angela didn't disturb her and let her gather her thoughts. She told the rest to do the same. Brennan was fiddling with the necklace, rubbing the dolphin over and over again between her thumb and index finger. She didn't even hear her own cell phone ring.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ Angela picked up. "Hello, Dr. Brennan's phone."

Angela face paled. "Ok. We'll be right there." She clicked Brennan's cell shut.

"What is it Angela?" Cam asked, worried.

"Brennan." Angela called to her.

"Yes Angela?"

"Booth was in a car accident. He's in the hospital." Angela said, faltered.

* * *

_Sorry for it being so short. **I fixed a bit of the story, where it didn't make sense.**  
_

Reviews?: **Will help? With everything?**


	12. Shattered

**TITLE.** Truth and Lies**  
CHAPTER.** Chapter 12. Shattered**  
AUTHOR.** XDVanilla

**DISCLAIMER.** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.** Please remember that I started this story before the Zack thing. Therefore, he is still here. Yay!

* * *

_"Booth was in a car accident. He's in the hospital." Angela said, faltered._

Brennan froze. Her eyes were widen and her mouth slightly open in the shape of an 'O'. Her hand loosened and the necklace falls to the floor. _'Booth's in the hospital? He...he can't be!'_ she yelled to herself.

Her hands were shaking and tears were starting to form in her eyes. She completely forgot that there were people around her, worried about her, while she replayed what Angela said over and over again. Suddenly, without grabbing her jacket, purse, or necklace, she sprinted out the door. Wind whipped her hair around and created goosebumps on her skin. But she didn't care. She had to get to the hospital. Thankfully, she had driven her convertible to Wong Foo's. She got in, buckled, started the car, and drove off to the hospital.

"He has to be okay. He has to be." she said out loud to herself. "He's Booth. He has to be okay!"

She clenched the steering wheel very tightly, turning her knuckles white. Tears were beginning to fall from her cerulean eyes and she wiped them away.

The drive was not long, the hospital was like a five minute drive from Wong Foo's.

_'Don't do this to me Booth. Please. Please don't die.'_

She reared into a spot in the visitors' parking lot. She placed her car into park, took out the key, got out of the car, and sprinted into the hospital, pressing the lock button on the car's remote, as she sprinted.

"Hello. Excuseme. DoyouknowwhereSpecialAgentSeeleyBoothis? Hewasbroughtintothehospitalminutesago," she asked the receptionist at a record-breaking speed.

"Honey, please slow down. Can you repeat that again?" the receptionist told her, while gesturing for her to breath.

She inhaled and exhaled. "Sorry. Do you know where Special Agent Seeley Booth is? He was brought into the hospital minutes ago." Steadier.

"That's better. Hold on a second." She tapped a few keys on her keyboard. "Miss, he's currently in surgery right now. I suggest you wait here, Miss?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Okay. Dr. Brennan. Please sit over there in the waiting area and wait for the surgeon to come out."

"Okay. Thank-you." Faltered?

She walked over to the waiting area and sat. Seconds later, Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Cam walked in and surrounded Brennan with questions.

"Where is Booth?" Angela asked.

"Is he alright?" Hodgins.

"Is he in surgery?" Cam.

"Why are you sitting here, Dr. Brennan?" Zack.

"He's in surgery. I don't know. Yes. Because the receptionist told me so," she replied, pointing to each person as she responded.

They all sat down around her, all of them silent. Cam was clenching her fists. Hodgins had his arms crossed across his chest. Zack was biting his lip. Angela was somewhat biting her nails.

The hospital was quiet, with the exception of a few coughs and sneezes and the shuffling of paper. Maybe a few whispers here and there, but that was it. Then, the OR door opened and a surgeon came out.

"Agent Seeley Booth's family?" he called out.

"We are!" They all exclaimed.

"Okay. Anyways, I'm Dr. Robert Green. Agent Booth has lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stop the bleeding. He is fine now."

A round of smiles and hugs went around.

"However, Agent Booth has not yet awaken from the surgery."

"Okay, but can we see him?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I'll lead you there, but please, limit to only two at a time," Dr. Green replied. They nodded.

They all followed him to Booth's room. It was a small room filled with medical equipment, a bed, a mini couch, a chair and Seeley Booth. The only sounds in there were the steady beeping of the heart monitor and his very quiet breathing.

"I'll go last," Brennan said. "He probably doesn't want to see me, even if he does wake up."

Cam and Zack went in as Angela began to speak. "Sweetie, of course he wants to see you. He probably still loves you, he just won't admit it because he is trying to move on because you said you didn't want him in your life anymore." She paused. "Here. These are yours."

Angela handed Brennan back her jacket, purse and necklace. After thanking Angela, she placed the necklace on, then turned back to look at Booth through the glass window.

"Angela, Hodgins, it's your turn," Cam said, as she and Zack came out.

Brennan watched as Angela and Hodgins went in. The couple each stood on either side of Booth's bed, talking to him about how he needs to wake up, and so forth. She was crying inside. She was still in love with him, but her stupid idea to not forgive him almost killed him.

Angela and Hodgins came out. "Dr. B, I'm going to take Angela home now. We'll see you tomorrow." Hodgins.

"He'll be alright, sweetie. Goodnight. Love you," Angela said, as she hugged her and then left with Hodgins.

She watched them leave, walking with their hand holding the other's. She missed that with Booth. They were so happy together.

She walked into the room, slowly, and sat in the chair next to Booth's bed. She gently grasped Booth's hand.

"Booth, you need to wake up. Please," she whispered. "I still love you Booth. I'm sorry that I caused you pain." Tears started to roll down her cheek. "Please. I don't want to live without you. Please wake up." Her eyes started to shut closed. "Wake up. Please. Wake...up. Please. I love...you..." She drifted off and fell asleep, her hand clutching Booth's.

* * *

Reviews?: **Will have Booth wake up.**


	13. Ending

**TITLE.** Truth and Lies**  
CHAPTER.** Chapter 13. Ending.**  
AUTHOR.** XDVanilla

**DISCLAIMER.** I obviously do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.** FINAL CHAPTER! Oh my god. Already? Well, I decided to end it. The ending seems crappy, but oh well. I trying to write during times I am free from homework or school, so yeah. There may be a sequel in the future, but I doubt it. Thanks for all your reviews and hits. I appreciate it. From now on, you can read 'Life as a World-Class Forensics Anthropologist', I think it's better, but you can decide.

--Xx--

_"Wake up. Please. Wake...up. Please. I love...you..." She drifted off and fell asleep, her hand clutching Booth's._

She slowly drifted from her sleeping state. The last thing she remembered was saying 'I love you' to an unconscious Booth, while holding his hand, the night before. She opened her eyes and adjusted to the light almost immediately. She clasped her hand, but noticed that Booth's hand was not there anymore. She quickly looked up to find his bed empty. _'Oh no. Where's Booth?' _she thought. _'Is he...did he...die? No. Brennan, you cannot think that Booth is dead. There is probably a logical explanation for his absence.'_

She got up from her chair and walked out of the room to the nurses' station, hoping to find out where Booth was.

"Excuse me," she said to the nurse.

The nurse looked up. "May I help you miss?"

"Yes. Please. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I was wondering where Agent Seeley Booth went from his room," she gestured her thumb to the room.

"Oh. Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth asked to be moved to another room last night when he woke up. He told us not to disturb you."

"Oh. Would you please tell me where his room is now?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but Agent Booth told us not to tell you that. He said that you would know why."

_'Oh. He hates me. He doesn't want to see me...' _she contemplated. "Okay. Thank-you for telling me." Her voice was barely audible.

--Xx--

A month had past since the accident. Temperance was still not participating in the cases Booth had brought to the squints. Neither of them were speaking to each other, partially because they rarely saw each other. It seemed as though both had moved on. They never brought up each other up in their discussions. They seemed to not even be friends.

--Xx--

Temperance finished a call from her office and decided to go check on Zack. She was walking past Angela's office when Angela called her. She turned around and walked into Angela's office. As she went in, she realized Angela wasn't alone. A tall, blonde woman was sitting on her couch, laughing.

"Angela, you called me?" she asked.

"Yes, Sweetie. Do you have a skull I need to identify? I am really bored here," Angela said, her voice coming back from the laughter.

"Sorry Ang, but no." She gave a quick glance to the blonde woman. "But it looks like you're not that bored."

"Oh sorry." The blonde woman stood up. "Hi. I'm Jennifer Rether. I'm S--" she was cut off by Booth.

"Jennifer, where are you?" he yelled.

"I'm in Angela's office, Seeley!" she shouted back.

He walked in, with a smile on his face. He didn't realize Temperance was in the corner, when he walked to Jennifer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Temperance felt her stomach flip. _'We used to be like that. Why didn't I just forgive him?'_

"Sorry. As I was saying, I'm Seeley's girlfriend, and you must be Dr. Brennan," Jennifer finished and held out her hand.

Booth froze. _'Bones is in here?'_

"I have to go talk to Jack for a second, be right back," Angela said. She stood up and left the room. She knew exactly that she wasn't going to be part of the awkward moment.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Jennifer," Brennan managed to choke out, as she shook Jennifer's hand. She tried hiding the disappointment from her face.

"It's good...to see you too Agent Booth." Choked.

"Yeah. You too..." Booth managed. He noticed Bones' face and turned sad himself. _'Agent Booth? Since when does she ever call me that?' _he thought.

"So, Dr. Brennan, are you going to Jack's place on Saturday for the party?" Jennifer asked. She never noticed the awkward tension between the two ex-partners.

"Oh. No. I'm not even going to be in D.C. this Saturday. I just accepted a job offer from Montreal. I'm leaving on Thursday."

_'What?! Bones is leaving on Thursday? No. This can't be happening. She loves the Jeffersonian. Is this because of me? I heard her say 'I love you' in the hospital. Is she trying to move on?'_ his brain shouted.

"Oh. That's too bad," Jennifer said.

"Anyways, I must go and pack. It was nice meeting you, Jennifer. It was good seeing you too Agent Booth," Brennan said, before quickly leaving the room.

--Xx--

Thursday came faster than she realized. It felt only like yesterday that she met Booth's girlfriend. But that was actually four days ago. Now she was at the airport, surrounded by her friends, Angela, Zack, Hodgins and Cam. Booth was not present, probably because he was with Jennifer.

Everyone had tears brimming their eyes. It was the last time she was going to see them for a very long time.

"We are going to miss you Dr. B," Hodgins said.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan we are," Zack said.

"You better call me everyday!" Angela said in a threatening tone, as she hugged her.

She laughed. "I will Ang." She slowly pulled back from Angela's hug. "And I'm going to miss you all," she said, looking at all of them.

"Dr. Brennan, your position will always be open to you if you decide to come back," Cam said with a smiled.

"Thank-you Cam." She smiled. "I guess I better be going." She gave each of them one last hug, before picking up her bags and turning around to walk to board the plane.

When she turned, she came face to face with Booth.

Her breath caught, but managed, "What are you doing here Agent Booth?"

He stepped forward placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her on the lips with much intensity.

She was completely surprised and dropped her bags, but slowly found herself and pushed him back gently.

"I was lying, I'm still in love with you Temperance," he said, not caring if their friends were there.

"You--you can't be in love with me. I--I hurt you," she stumbled.

"Just answer something for me, do _you _still love me?" He stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, but--"

"Good because nothing else matters unless you still love me and I still love you. And besides, I hurt you too, so we're even." He smiled gently.

"No--no it can't work. You--you have a girlfriend. You--you have Jennifer. And, I have to go." She picked her bags back up and started to walk past him, when he grabbed her hand.

She turned to look at him.

"There is another truth you should know before you make up your mind," he said, gently.

Tears were on the verge to spill from her eyes. "And what is that Booth?"

"I broke up with Jennifer the night you told her you were leaving. That's when I finally realized that you are the only one I want to spend my life with. She can't ever replace you. I love you, Temperance." He paused for a second and let go of her hand. "And if you still want to leave then so be it. But just so you know, I'll be waiting for you forever if I have to."

That did the trick. She dropped her bags again, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, with as much intensity he had given her before. It responded a second later, pulling her closer to him. She broke the kiss hesitantly and stared into his eyes.

"You don't have to wait forever. I know you are telling the truth. And that's all that matters," she said, before he pulled her into another kiss.

_The End._

--Xx--

**Final Reviews? And I found this chapter really badly written. XD**


End file.
